


Jaya

by yucc



Series: juhaku week 2015 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, Childhood, Day #1, Fluff, JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: Childhood, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu hanyalah putra ketiga Kaisar Hakutoku dan tidak pantas rasanya berdiri di antara barisan penyambut kedatangan Sang Pendeta Agung, Sang Peramal, <i>Sang Magi</i>.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>Crack Pairing Celebration</b> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Hakuryuu hanyalah seorang bocah yang kebetulan terlahir dari garis keturunan Ren sehingga ia dinyatakan sebagai salah satu pangeran, meski ia pribadi merasa dirinya tak pantas atas gelar tersebut. Putra ketiga dari kaisar negeri ini, Ren Hakutoku, sering berandai-andai, bila saja ia bukan adik dari Kak Yuu dan Kak Ren, ia pasti tidak akan dipedulikan oleh orang-orang di istana.

Atas pertimbangan-pertimbangan yang berputar-putar di dalam kepala kecilnya, wajar saja bila Hakuryuu merasa tidak pantas ada di sini, di aula besar kerajaan, menunggu kedatangan orang yang digadang-gadang sebagai Pendeta Agung, sebagai Sang Peramal. Hakuryuu menyatukan tangan dan mengangkat di depan kepala, tanda penghormatan yang sejak ia masih amat muda telah pelajari. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bunyi pintu aula yang dibuka terdengar keras, disertai dengan suara penyambutan _Magi telah tiba!_ dari ujung sana.

Hakuryuu bisa mendengar derap-derap tegas juga dapat melihat kaki-kaki yang melintas, karena posisi setengah membungkuknya. Kian lama, Hakuryuu makin merasa _minder_ , mata birunya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, ke arah kedua kakak laki-laki dan kakak perempuannya tengah berdiri membungkuk.

“Kak Yuu…. Kak Ren….”

“Tidak apa-apa, Hakuryuu. Kita sungguh terhormat dapat melihat kedatangan Pendeta Agung yang akan membawa Kekaisaran Kou pada kejayaannya di tahun-tahun mendatang.”

Sang pangeran ketiga makin gugup, dan memilih untuk menghindari menatap orang termahsyur yang akan segera melintasi karpet merah, melewatinya juga saudara-saudaranya. Meski demikian, pada akhirnya Hakuryuu tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya, dan walaupun ia merasa segan juga takut, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah.

Sang Pendeta Agung, Sang Peramal, Sang _Magi_ , bukanlah orang dewasa berbadan tegap lengkap dengan zirah siap berperang.

Di depannya, bocah pendek berambut hitam dikepang tengah berjalan santai, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan bentuk penghormatan dari samping-sampingnya.

Ketika mata merah Sang Magi bertemu pandang dengan mata biru Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu bersumpah ia bisa melihat sekelebat kawanan burung putih terbang di antara mereka berdua.

—

… Sesungguhnya, bagi Hakuryuu, Judar tak pantas mendapat gelar Pendeta Agung, atau Sang Peramal, atau bahkan Magi.

“HAAAKURYUU! Kautahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dariku!”

Tawa Judar membahana di seantero perpustakaan, membuat Hakuryuu yang sedang bersandar di salah satu pojok ruangan ingin menyumpal telinganya. Perihal kenapa ia memilih membaca gulungan perkamen di sini, _duh_ , tentu saja untuk menghindari diganggu oleh Judar. Kalau bocah berambut hitam dikepang itu sudah menemukannya—

“Aku menemukanmu, Hakuryuu!!”

— _kan_ , putra ketiga Kaisar Hakutoku tersebut langsung diterjang dari samping oleh Judar.

“I-ini perpustakaan, Judar! Jangan teriak-teriak—“

“Pft. Kau sendiri juga bicara keras-keras,” lontar Judar tanpa melonggarkan sedikit pun lingkar tangannya di bahu kecil Hakuryuu. Wajah Hakuryuu merah padam, _iya, iya, tadi itu ia terbawa suasana dan rasanya ingin berteriak balik pada Judar_ , dan ia memilih untuk melanjutkan menyusuri goresan di perkamen tanpa suara.

“Kau tidak bosan, eh, baca barisan membosankan begitu?”

Sebagai pangeran yang bertanggung jawab, _tidak seperti Judar yang selalu kabur kalau disuruh berlatih entah apa_ , Hakuryuu jenuh pun, perkamen di pahanya tetap harus ia pelajari sampai habis.

“Isinya seru, Judar. Bercerita mengenai dunia luar. Katanya ada yang namanya ‘salju’! Warnanya putih, bisa turun dari langit juga. Dari yang kubaca, sepertinya indah sekali ‘salju’ itu,” jelas Hakuryuu yang mengakhiri ocehannya dengan tatapan antusias pada Judar. Ia ingin sekali menyalurkan ketertarikannya pada Judar agar anak bermata merah di depannya ikut mengerti.

Judar tertegun, sebab sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Hakuryuu tidak memandangnya dengan sorot sebal atau terganggu.

“… Sayang, di Kekaisaran Kou tidak akan turun 'salju',” tambah sang pangeran dengan hela napas pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Alis Judar tertaut, lalu ia bertanya, “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Karena di sini hanya ada dua musim. Katanya ‘salju’ hanya ada di tempat dengan empat musim….”

Iris biru yang sempat menyala cemerlang berangsur-angsur redup, juga wajah yang mulai tertekuk pasrah, dan Judar, saat itu juga, mengategorikan ekspresi Hakuryuu yang ini, _ekspresi kekecewaan_ , tidak mau lagi ia lihat di kemudian hari.

“—Kalau begitu, aku saja yang menurunkan 'salju' di sini!”

“Eh?! Mana bisa?!”

“Pasti bisa!”

“Tidak bisa!”

“Pasti bisa!”

“Caranya bagaimana?!”

“Ya kuturunkan saja!”

“Mana bisa begitu?!”

“Harus bisa begitu!”

“Tidak mungkin bisa!”

“Sudah pasti bisa!”

“Tidak!”

“Iya!”

“Aku tidak percaya!”

“ _Duhhh_ , Hakuryuu!”

“Judar!”

“Hakuryuu!!”

“Judar!!”

“Haaakuryuu!!”

“Juu—“

Dehaman terdengar dari seberang, di situ ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya datang karena mendengar ribut-ribut Judar bersama Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu tersadar sudah kelepasan bicara kencang-kencang dari tadi, dan mendadak mukanya memerah. Pangeran beriris biru tersebut takut-takut meminta maaf, sehingga yang keluar berupa kata yang terbata-bata, “A-ah, maaf…” sementara Judar hanya mencibir pada si penjaga, _grrr, Judar, itu tidak sopan sekali tahu!_

Ketika akhirnya mereka kembali ditinggal berdua, Magi bermata merah tersebut tidak bicara apa-apa, sungguh sesuatu yang Hakuryuu syukuri. Anak berambut biru gelap itu kembali menekuni perkamennya, sambil berharap kali ini Judar tidak akan mengajaknya ribut-ribut lagi.

“… Hei, Hakuryuu.”

 _Yah, Judar memang bukan seseorang yang bisa berdiam dalam keheningan lama-lama_ , pikir Hakuryuu sambil menghela napas.

“Ya, Judar?”

“Sekarang aku memang belum bisa apa-apa, tapi di kemudian hari, aku akan menurunkan ‘salju’ untukmu.”

Putra ketiga Hakutoku itu berkedip, terhenyak sebentar mendengar pernyataan Judar. Hakuryuu tadinya mau langsung membalas dengan kata-kata semacam _jangan bercanda terus_ atau _jangan mengada-ada_ , namun langsung ia urungkan ketika melihat bagaimana sepasang iris merah mengarah padanya lurus dengan sirat keseriusan yang pertama, pertama kalinya ia lihat dari seorang Judar. Sang pangeran memilih untuk menurunkan serta memelankan suaranya kali ini.

“T-tidak pun tak masalah, Judar….”

Dengan keras kepala dan dengan tatapan yang masih sama, Judar berujar, “Pokoknya, akan kuturunkan ‘salju’ dengan sihirku sendiri untuk Hakuryuu.”

Meski tahu hal semacam itu harusnya mustahil, _siapa juga yang bisa mengubah cuaca coba_ , Hakuryuu tak bisa tidak berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Judar akan menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari.

“O-oke….”

—

Setelahnya, Judar jadi penasaran dengan isi perkamen yang Hakuryuu baca, dan ingin tahu juga maksudnya “salju” itu sehingga di waktu yang akan datang, ia bisa memunculkan apapun benda itu dengan sempurna.

Pada akhirnya, Judar akan tertidur karena bosan duluan melihat paragraf padat yang tertoreh di perkamen, akan meletakkan kepala seenaknya di pundak sempit Hakuryuu.

Pada akhirnya, Hakuryuu pun akan memejamkan mata, terlelap bersama Judar di sudut perpustakaan.

Pada akhirnya, Judar memang akan berhasil menguasai sihir elemen es, dan akan menurunkan "salju" saat Rakushou, ibukota Kekaisaran Kou, hanya dipimpin oleh Ren Hakuryuu seorang.

Namun demikian, semuanya adalah cerita untuk lain hari, sebab saat ini matahari sedang bersinar begitu terangnya, hingga berkas-berkas kekuningan menerobos masuk jendela ruang perpustakaan, mengarah lurus ke arah dua anak yang akan membawa Kekaisaraan Kou pada era kejayaan di masa depan.

—

[ _… Mungkin_.]

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
